


Lithuanian Days

by AzelmaandEponine



Series: Nationverse fics [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Autistic Character, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lithuanian culture, M/M, Modern Era, Nationverse, ameliet - Freeform, it's not huge but america's autistic, no beta we die like men, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzelmaandEponine/pseuds/AzelmaandEponine
Summary: The oldest cultural festival in the US is Lithuanian Days in Pennsylvania.  One year, America decides to invite his boyfriend.
Relationships: America/Lithuania (Hetalia)
Series: Nationverse fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722397
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Lithuanian Days

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way longer than I would have liked to write. But. It's done now.
> 
> Also, like mentioned in the tags, I've written America as autistic because that's my main headcanon for him. It's not a huge thing, and it's offhandedly mentioned. But. He's autistic.

The mall was crowded, but Lithuania didn’t let it bother him as he listened to America go on.

“—there’s so much to do, Tolys!” America cried, waving his hands as he spoke. “Come on, I’ll show you around!”

Lithuania couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm; he loved how America got so passionate about things.

This festival America had invited him to—Lithuanian Days—was apparently the oldest ethnic festival in the United States. 

While Lithuania wasn’t one for large social gatherings like this, it was celebrating his culture, so of course he’d agreed to come.

It _was_ impressive, Lithuania noted as America pulled him around by the hand. It was nice that America’s people were so into celebrating his culture.

They stopped at the food vender first; it was noon, and both were hungry.

Lithuania went for the _šaltibarščiai_ ; America seemed unsure on what to try first. Lithuania, who knew that America’s tastes could be finicky at times (apparently this was common with autistic people), nudged him in the direction of _kugelis_ , which Lithuania _knew_ he liked.

America still ended up trying everything, anyways.

Lithuania sighed as he patted America on the back, who was currently gagging over a bowl of _lapienė._

“I told you you wouldn’t like it,” Lithuania said, taking the bowl and finishing it himself. America didn’t really like spinach. It was something in the texture, Lithuania suspected.

America pouted.

After it was gone, they went to see the rest of the festival, but not before America grabbed some desserts.

“So, where do you wanna go next?” America asked, munching on some _tinginys_.

“Um,” Lithuania said, holding a half-eaten _žagarėliai_ as he looked around. He did a double-take as his gaze landed on a table. “Are those _margučiai_?”

America brightened.

“They’re easter eggs!” he said, pulling Lithuania over.

“Yes, Alfred. That’s what _margučiai_ are,” Lithuania said, finishing the pastry as they stopped at the table.

A woman was creating intricate designs on the eggs by scratching away at the paint.

The woman didn’t stop, but did speak up.

“Hello,” she said. “What can I do for you boys today?”

As she finished an egg, she set it down.

“This is Tolys,” America said. “He’s actually _from_ Lithuania!”

The woman smiled warmly.

“Welcome,” she said. “I hope you enjoy your time here!”

“It’s really nice,” Lithuania said. “I can’t believe you all have a festival to celebrate m—our culture.”

“Well, here in Pennsylvania, we have the largest concentration of Lithuanian-Americans,” the woman said. 

Lithuania actually _did_ know that, but nodded anyway.

“How much for one?” America asked.

“Two dollars,” the woman replied.

America handed her a load of cash, and received a basket of _margučiai_ in return.

“Here you go, Tolys!” he said. 

Lithuania took it, blinking; something warm stirred in his chest.

“Oh gosh, thank you, Alfred,” he said, privately thinking it was kind of a lot. But he didn’t want to seem ungrateful—he _was_ touched, really--but how was he supposed to return the favor?

Logically, Lithuania _knew_ America wouldn’t really care that much, but he still wanted to do something for him. 

They walked around the mall, stopping at different vendors—America seemed particularly intrigued with a _karpiniai_ depicting two children underneath a tree with several branches.

There was a tag on it; fifty dollars.

Lithuania dug into his pocket and pulled out fifty dollars as the vendor was explaining the art of _karpiniai_ to America—he’d exchanged his euros for dollars when he’d landed in the States.

“Um—excuse me?” Lithuania said. “I’d like to buy it, if I could.”

The vendor took the money, and handed him the picture—it was a good thing the basket of _margučiai_ was safely in a bag.

Lithuania turned and handed it to America.

“Here,” Lithuania said, handing it to him. “You really seemed to like it, so—”

He was cut off by America enveloping him in a bear hug.

“Dude, that’s so sweet!” America cried. “Thanks so much! You didn’t have to do that ya know!”

“You liked it,” Lithuania repeated. “And you’ve done so much for me—inviting me here, paying for my plane ticket, getting me an entire basket of _margučiai_ —”

“Uh, yeah, dude. Because I love you,” America said. “You don’t have to worry about—repaying me, or anything. I did it because I care about you.”

“I care about you, too,” Lithuania said. This wasn’t a conversation they should be having in the middle of a crowded mall—let alone an ethnic festival—but it wasn’t really America’s fault. America didn’t quite understand a lot of intricacies of social interaction, and that was okay. Lithuania wouldn’t have him any other way. “And you really liked it, so I wanted you to have it.”

He was relieved to find out it was true; he supposed if it were _just_ about repaying America, he probably would have gotten the first thing he found instead of waiting for something America really liked.

America grabbed his hand.

“Thank you,” he said. “It’s really sweet of you.” He flashed him a bright and sunny smile. “Hey, I know something you’ll probably be interested in!”

“What?” Lithuania asked.

“Come on!” America said.

* * *

America brought him to a place called the Heritage Room; it was like a miniature museum, filled with Lithuanian artifacts.

Lithuania stared, momentarily breathless.

He approached a glass case, filled with old books and information on Lithuanians in sports. On top, it was covered in folk art—wood carvings, ceramics, and _karpiniai_. There was a straw chandelier hanging above.

It was beautiful.

He turned as America approached.

“So—do you like it?” America asked, looking a little nervous.

Lithuania leaned over and kissed America on the cheek, making him flush slightly.

“It’s wonderful,” he said. “I’m really glad you brought me here, Alfred.”

America beamed.

“Uh—yeah, man,” he said, somewhat awkwardly. Lithuania tried not to smile; America tended to get flustered during romantic gestures, and it was adorable. “Me, too.”

He gave Lithuania a quick peck on the lips.

“Come on, Tolys,” he said. “There’s a lot more to look at in here.”

Lithuania slipped his hand into America’s, and they continued through the Heritage Room.

**Author's Note:**

> Lithuanian Days is a real ethnic festival in Pennsylvania. I spent hours looking at pictures of the festival in order to write this.
> 
> Karpiniai is creating art via paper cutting.


End file.
